


A song to a dead man's heart

by thedamaged0ne



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedamaged0ne/pseuds/thedamaged0ne
Summary: Blaine meets a soul as dark as his





	A song to a dead man's heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I suck at writing stories, English is not my first language, and Lily is my original character (fallen angel with powers)
> 
> I apologize in advance for any bad english, typos, grammar mistakes; I did re-read it and make many corrections but some might had slipped past me, and for that I apologize
> 
> This is hopefully part one of a series

She never had a call back to sing at an event before. It was a bunch of nobodies like herself singing cover songs,  _any_  cover songs, so she had options. She had the perfect one for her mood that night. It happened once in a while, she was either down or depressed and she’d get back into her high school goth phase for a few days. And tonight was one of those. She always liked the goth/rock look for her everyday style but she hadn’t gone full goth in years. It was a good look on her at least. She finished getting ready: make up, dress, shoes. Then she grabbed her bag and made her way out to her Uber who was waiting.

She was now backstage, waiting her turn patiently, drinking water so she didn’t compromise her voice before the show. And then it was her turn. She made it on the stage in total darkness, which was part of her number. The baritone voices track that accompanies her song resounded in the speakers and then it was her turn. Silky and smooth, and dark, her own voice resounded.

 _“Ooh death_  
_Whooooah death_  
_Ooh death_  
_Won’t you spare me over another year?”_

And the music grew more intense and that’s then the lights lit up, exposing her. The lights weren’t bright, they were red and just enough to make her and the stage visible, giving this whole song an even creepier look. She loved looking at the audience like she wanted to take their souls whenever she sang that song. But rarely has anyone ever held her gaze back so strongly as this one man sitting at the bar though. He really seemed to enjoy the darkness. And somehow she could feel his as well.

_“No wealth no land no silver or gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul”_

Her eyes were locked on his when she finished this beautifully dark cover. She got applauses and whistling at the end, and he gave her one last look, a slightly sadistic smirk playing on his lips, as she finally exited the stage.

She made it back backstage, getting some good comments from the other performers waiting there for their turn, then went to grab her bag and made her way out the back door.

She put her hood on to protect her from the light rain falling, and pulled out her phone to see if there was an uber close by. She didn’t notice the man from before making his way towards her in the alley.

“Impressive performance. How would you feel about regular gigs on a weekly basis?”

Was he an agent or something? Cause that really wasn’t the vibe she’d gotten inside.

She looked at him, eyes narrowing a bit, definitely curious.

“I could consider it… where would this gig be?”

“I own a bar downtown, bar for zombies…”

She laughed, she couldn’t help it. “I might be pale, but I’m definitely not one of you guys. 100% alive here…”

“But not entirely human either, are you?”

She arched a brow. How did he know? How could he possibly know? Were zombies able to sense supernaturals?

“How do you know?”

“Just a gut feeling.” he shrugged, hands in his pockets “That darkness you displayed out there tonight, it was very clear to me there was something more about you. I could see death in you… So, what are you?”

“Former angel of death. Fallen for centuries already.”

He smirked and held out a hand, formally introducing himself “Blaine McDonough”

She was definitely intrigued and she had to say, this had been the most entertaining conversation she’d had in a very long time.

She shook his hand and smiled darkly “Liliana Talbot. But you can call me Lily.”

“ **Very**  nice to meet you”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Song: O Death by Jen Titus (yes the song from Supernatural)


End file.
